


Take A Chance

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: First Meeting - Red Alert and Inferno [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sappy, fluffy headcanon of how Red Alert and Inferno first met.<br/>(complete)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were many aspects of Jazz's personality that Red Alert had always admired; however, currently he was cursing the usually beneficial tenacity. Red Alert sighed, pinching the space between his optics in frustration.

"Please?" Jazz whined, shoulders hunched and bent so he was closer to Red's height. "It's just a party, Red, not an interrogation."

"I'd prefer an interrogation," Red Alert muttered, frowning when Jazz smothered an obvious laugh. 

"C'mon now." Jazz huffed, tilting his head. "I know I've been teasing ya, but in all seriousness, it'd look good for ya to be there. It's for the new teammates, y'know. So they can meet everyone, get comfortable-,"

"I have already met the newest recruits," Red Alert said distastefully.

"I mean, ya should get to know 'em in an informal setting," Jazz replied dryly. "Security checks ain't all that personal."

Red Alert sighed again. He'd had similar conversations with Jazz before, and while he'd never admit it, the repetitiveness had worn his resolve over time. "I don't socialize," Red Alert said bluntly. "You know that. You know me, Jazz, I don't-,"

"I don't know ya half as well as I'd like."

Red Alert paused, surprised by the apparent honesty.

"None of us do," Jazz continued quietly. "Ya think ya know what we think of ya, but you're wrong. Ya ain't just our security chief. An' now's a great time to start that, with the fresh mechs comin' in."

Still inclined to refuse, Red Alert was just as shocked as Jazz when he heard himself agree. "Alright, you've made your point many times over. But Jazz, I-," He glanced to the side, unhappy with how Jazz's expression lit up. "I don't socialize. I don't make general inquiries, I am not entertaining, I do not-,"

"It's okay," Jazz grinned, rocking his weight from one foot to the other. "I'm keenly aware this ain't your sorta thing, so just show up, have a drink or three. Enjoy the music, watch us act like fools. That's all I'm askin', Red. Ain't askin' ya to give a grand speech or get it on with everyone there."

That sounded much more reasonable than the horrifyingly complex nightmares Red Alert had thought of when Jazz had first approached him. He nodded warily, then jumped when Jazz gave a booming laugh.

"Can I hug ya?!"

"No! No, I'd prefer that you not- _Ahhh!_ Jazz, I said _no-!_ "

\----------------------

As reluctant as he'd been to show up, Red Alert found himself enjoying sitting in a corner and mech watching while sipping a drink- which Jazz was constantly refilling, much to Red Alert's dismay. He wasn't quite sure how much he'd had by this point, though he wasn't anywhere close to be as overcharged as everyone else. 

He was considering leaving soon, no matter how much Jazz grinned and thanked him for coming. The music was abrasive and too loud for his overly sensitive audials, and he had absolutely no desire to join the clumsily writhing mechs on the dance floor, which was what the party had degenerated into.

Jazz must have sensed his restlessness. Just as Red Alert pushed his drink away and made to stand, a large mech stopped by his table and smiled down at him. 

"Hey, mind if I join ya? Ya look a bit lonely."

Red Alert's hopes for quietly slipping away faded. He glanced up, prepared to explain he was on his way out when the words frizted his vocalizer. Of all the mechs that had to start a conversation... it had to be Inferno. The warrior had stood out from the rest of the new recruits the day before, and Red Alert had had some difficulty in keeping his thoughts entirely professional for the first time in his life. Feebly he motioned at the seat beside him, and Inferno's grin widened as he sat down.

"What do you mean, lonely?" Red Alert asked defensively, gesturing at the inebriated dancers. "Because I do not enjoy grinding my aft against strangers?"

Inferno's optics cycled wide before he gave a quiet laugh. "No, 'cause ya look lonely."

Red Alert scrunched his face. "I'm confused. How does one look lonely?"

"Ya just looked sad," Inferno shrugged, then offered his oversized mug of high grade. "Have 'nother drink?"

"No, no. I've had plenty." Red Alert shook his head, then clutched the table as his stabalizers offlined. "Urgh. Definitely had plenty."

Inferno laughed again, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table. "Okay, so let's sit for a bit while ya detox. Ya got to hear all 'bout me yesterday. Tell me 'bout yerself?"

Red Alert frowned. "I am the Autobot security chief."

"And?"

"And..." Red Alert blinked up at him. "That's it."

Inferno scoffed. "There's more to ya than that, but hey, we all got stuff we dun wanna talk about. Sorry if I pressured ya."

"No, _really,_ " Red Alert insisted. "Unless you've heard about my glitch from someone, that's all there is."

"Yer sellin' yerself short," Inferno replied calmly. "I see yer just as stubborn as I am."

"That's not a quality mechs admire," Red Alert mumbled. "But even if there was more to tell of myself, I wouldn't. I am your security chief now, and that is how you should view me."

"...'Kay." Inferno did not sound convinced. 

Red Alert grumbled and pushed away from the table, standing too quickly and nearly pitching over into Inferno's lap. He started when he felt gentle hands encircle his waist, tipping him upright and lingering on his hips. Red Alert shivered but didn't pull away; perhaps the high grade was dulling his reflexes. And sanity.

"I think I will go now," Red Alert said quietly.

"I'll help ya," Inferno offered, lumbering to stand as well. "Ya look a bit unsteady."

It was said so kindly, without a hint of pity, that Red Alert simply nodded. The large hands left his frame, leaving behind a pleasant warmth as Red Alert grasped the arm instead. They weaved out of the room, their sides bumping as they stumbled. By the time they reached the inner hall, they were both giggling.

"You're going too fast," Red Alert muttered as he tripped over one of Inferno's feet. "And you're too big."

"Well then, c'mere."

Red Alert squawked as he felt himself lifted high in the air, clinging to the thick arms that encircled him. He protested, but apparently not enough for Inferno to put him down; the high grade had fully settled in Red Alert's systems now, slurring his words and sapping what little strength he possessed.

"Look, I know 'bout yer glitch," Inferno said quietly. "I know. But that don't mean that's who y'are. It's part of ya, but it don't define ya."

Red Alert stared up at him, bewildered. "It's what makes me the best security chief. And that _is_ who I am."

Inferno shook his head, then lightly set Red Alert on his feet outside his room. "There's more 'n that. No one is just their function."

"So you're something more than a warrior who unquestioningly follows orders?" Red Alert asked sarcastically. 

"Sure am."

"So if I had told you to go away tonight, you would have?"

"Yeah," Inferno replied carefully, "but that's 'cause I respect ya. Not 'cause I ain't thinkin'."

A dull ache was spreading from his processors, muddling Red Alert's thoughts. "Then why won't you believe me?"

Inferno knelt, huffing lightly in frustration. "I just know 'bout people, okay? Always been able to do that."

"Your hypothetical insight has no place on this base," Red Alert said crisply. "Arguing with your officers is insubordination as well, so would you please _mmmph!_ "

Inferno's mouth on his was as warm and inviting as his hands had been; Red Alert felt his sudden panic shift into a curious greediness to press into the gentle embrace. Heat rolled from Inferno's frame, lighting Red's with a burst of emotion he couldn't identify. He finally found the strength to push against Inferno's shoulders, who immediately broke the kiss.

"What was that?" Red Alert demanded, stumbling backwards to fall against his door.

Inferno's easy smile widened. "Just provin' my point. S'more to ya than yer lettin' on."

"I don't care _what_ Jazz told you, that was _completely_ unnecessary," Red Alert chided. "Contrary to what he thinks is best for me, I will _not_ take a stranger to berth."

"Whoa, slow down," Inferno chuckled, holding up his hands peaceably. "Jazz didn't tell me nothin'; I got my debriefin' 'bout ya from Prime himself. An'-" Inferno paused, eyeing him sheepishly. "'Kay, so I won't lie. It'd sure be nice to get my hands 'round yer pert little aft again, but I was just provin' my point. Wasn't lookin' for an invitation- though I wouldn't say no, either."

Red Alert's faceplates were uncomfortably warm now as he rubbed at one arm awkwardly. "You're not getting one. An invitation."

"'Kay."

A jolt of pleasure shot through Red Alert. Inferno was stubborn, but he was also surprisingly agreeable at the same time. "But- But you could stop by the security office tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Inferno's silly grin returned as he leaned forward. "Why?"

"I... I. I don't know," Red Alert fumbled. "I could show you the- the cameras? The security gates. The ammunition warehouse."

"Or we could just sit?" Inferno suggested. "Just sit. Maybe talk. I'd like that."

"...You would?"

"Sure, why not?"

There were ten different logical responses to that question. Red Alert chose none of them.

"Good, I w-would like that."


	2. Unavoidable Gains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inferno's friendliness throws Red Alert into a panic.

"'Night, Red!"

"Goodnight, Inferno." Red Alert tilted his head back, returning the smile from the larger mech. "Come see me when your shift ends tomorrow and I'll go through the new shipments with you."

"You bet," Inferno grinned, rubbing his hands together. "Any excuse to try out the new weapons."

"You are _only_ to help take inventory and move them to the armory," Red Alert chided, but he was interrupted by a short laugh.

"I know! I know, jus' messin' with ya, Red. See ya tomorrow. I'll hit the lock on the way out." Inferno rubbed Red Alert's helm briefly, then moved to the door. He punched in the security code, then stepped out before they closed, leaving Red Alert alone in his room.

His sigh echoed once he was sealed in. The night after he'd met Inferno, it had quickly become a habit for the large mech to walk him to his room when it was his off shift. Inferno had blatantly declared it was to make sure Red Alert got some recharge, though the small ritual had rapidly morphed into time for them to talk. Inferno kept showing up in the security centre earlier and earlier each day, sometimes an hour or more before Red Alert was relieved, just so they could talk and do fast chores together.

_No one,_ not even the ever-friendly Jazz, had ever gone to such lengths to spend time in his company. Inferno's earnest attempts to do so alarmed Red Alert at first, but had slowly relaxed into familiarity over the few weeks Inferno had been stationed here. Inferno was surprisingly attentive and clever, especially for a warrior caste; he was considerate but not pitying, and his sense of humour was so deceptively simple it tugged a laugh from Red Alert occasionally.

Red Alert sighed again as he rolled onto his berth, folding his hands fussily over his chassis as he stared up at the ceiling. Inferno was different from any mech he'd ever met, but a _good_ different, a kind of different that made Red Alert dare to feel _normal_ when they spent time together. 

Normal. Was that even possible? Red Alert's glitch had predetermined his place on the fringe of society; why was he suddenly considering this? What was it about Inferno that made him forget his personal security rules?

A flood of panic made his minor gears seize. Had Inferno tricked him? How had he made Red Alert feel so complacent so quickly? He eyed the door, a nervous tremor rattling his plating. Last night he'd been so exhausted he'd given Inferno the code to his room, but his reasoning was hazy. Was Inferno manipulating him? Had Inferno infected him with a virus?

Red Alert gasped, hugging himself tightly. Had Inferno caught him unconscious and accessed his personal coding? He didn't register any intrusions, but if Inferno was smart enough to bypass without leaving traces of his presence...

Shuddering, Red Alert stumbled out of his berth, furtively peeking outside his room before rushing to the medbay.

\-----------------

"You can't argue with the results," Ratchet fumed, tugging Red Alert closer as he gestured at the screen. "You're _fine._ You're running at optimal, actually, which is rare for you. Have you been recharging regularly?"

"I- Yes," Red Alert scowled. "But I _know_ my processes are compromised!"

Ratchet gave a long-suffering sigh. "If you won't explain your symptoms to me, I cannot diagnose you."

"Call Inferno in." Red Alert gritted his dentae. " _He_ can explain this."

"Inferno?" Ratchet's optics narrowed. "One of the new warriors? Why him?"

"Just do it!"

"No one orders me around in _my_ medbay," Ratchet muttered, "but if it will help calm you down... I'll hail him."

They stood in awkward silence, glaring angrily at each other until the door pinged open. Red Alert tensed immediately, shifting to put Ratchet between him and Inferno.

"Red? Ya okay?" Inferno rushed forward, halting when Red Alert shied away from him. "Ratchet said ya ain't doing so good."

"Of course I'm not," Red Alert snapped, pointing accusingly. "You've done something to me, and you're going to explain it in detail to Ratchet so he can fix me!"

Inferno tilted his head, utterly baffled. "...What?"

"I agree," Ratchet said curtly. "Red, that's a terrible accusation. You have to provide details yourself before we can possibly know what's wrong."

"There's something wrong with me!" Red Alert insisted, crossing his arms and straightening defiantly. "And _you're_ the cause of it!"

"What'd I do?" Inferno asked heavily, stepping closer. "Red, I- I got no idea what I did, but I'm sorry. _Please_ tell me so I won't never do it again."

"You've interfered with my internal coding!" Red Alert shrieked, scrambling away and bumping into equipment as he went. "You've changed my priority systems and permission access without my consent!"

"What?! _No,_ Red, I ain't-,"

"Red Alert," Ratchet snapped, frowning deeply as he held back Inferno from chasing the smaller mech, "what you're describing is a _serious_ offense. Either explain yourself or I'm putting you under for the rest of the night to ward off your incoming glitching."

Red Alert's optics widened at the threat; with a shiver he froze, staring up at Inferno from across the room. "At first, it was any time I was still and quiet, memory files of you began clogging my main processes. It was disconcerting, but then the access _exponentially_ increased. When I'm recharging, when I'm working, when I'm eating, I can't stop thinking about you. It's gotten so invasive any time you're not in my presence, my processors access these files illegally and bring them to the forefront of my priorities! I can't concentrate, I can't think, I can't function at 100% because you are taking over my processes!"

Stunned silence.

Then Ratchet stumbled and leaned against a console, wheezing with a burst of laughter. Inferno was more polite about his reaction, but a smile crept across his face just the same; belatedly he tried to hide it behind a hand.

Red Alert's fury hit an all-time high.

_"This is an extremely serious condition and you will fix it this instant!"_

Inferno's smile melted as he nodded. "Red, I ain't done anythin' to ya. I got the same thing goin' on, y'know. Can't stop thinkin' 'bout ya."

"Wh-What?" Red Alert's planned tirade faltered in shock. "But I know I haven't tampered with _your_ systems, so why- why-?"

Ratchet groaned, shaking his head as he muffled his last chuckles. "Good luck," he teased, patting Inferno's shoulder before he walked out. Red Alert called desperately after him, annoyed when the medic ignored him. 

"Red, listen to me. Ratchet wouldn't'a left if he thought you were in danger," Inferno said quietly. "I get why ya think what ya do, but I ain't gonna lie. That _hurts,_ that ya think I'd do anything like that to ya."

"But that's the only logical explanation," Red Alert argued, shrinking against the wall as Inferno took a step closer. "And it- it hurts me to think it. I trusted you." He blinked, stunned by his own words. "I... I did. I trusted you," he added in wonder. "I don't trust _anyone._ "

"I know," Inferno murmured, smiling softly again. "An' I can't tell ya what that means to me, Red. I swear, I ain't never done ya wrong, an' I never will."

"Then _please_ give me something else to believe," Red Alert begged. 

"This is what mechs do when ya like someone," Inferno continued calmly. "Maybe as a friend, maybe more. The more ya like 'em, the more it can, uh, be a problem like ya said. Talk about not bein' able to concentrate," he added with a nervous chuckle. "Got the scrap beat outta me in training last three mornin's 'cause all I can think 'bout is seein' ya off to yer shift 'fore I start mine."

"...This is a mutual problem?" Red Alert asked tentatively.

"Ain't a _problem,_ it's just s'way things are," Inferno corrected gently. 

"These are acceptable parameters for this situation?"

"Yeah, definitely." Inferno huffed in amusement. "Ain't ya liked someone before?"

"No."

Inferno frowned. "Ain't ya had a friend before?"

"No."

"Okay, well..." Inferno had slowly worked his way over; now he was close enough to reach over and take one of Red's hands in both of his. "Will ya let me be yer first?"

Red Alert's spark whirled happily at the question, though the exact reason escaped him. "First what?"

"I dunno. Anything. Everything."

That foreign sensation of serenity returned as Red Alert stared up at him, awash in sweet emotions that made him feel like agreeing to anything. "Yes, I- I accept. But I don't interface."

"Yeah, I 'member," Inferno said dryly. "For someone who don't frag, ya seem pretty keen to talk 'bout it."

"It's only because most mechs expect it," Red Alert replied in disgust. "I feel much better now, Inferno. Thank you for taking the time to explain, but why did Ratchet laugh?"

Inferno's face wrinkled; whether in anger or another abortive attempt to giggle, Red Alert wasn't sure. "'Cause he's an aft. C'mon, I'll walk ya back to yer room."

Red Alert left his hand encased in the larger one, squeezing what fingers he could reach. "Yes, please."


	3. Unexpected Alliance

The unexpected meeting request was both puzzling and worrisome. Red Alert was in the middle of his shift, but fortunately Mirage had been willing to cover him while he stalked down the hallways to Prowl's office. Mirage was a detail-oriented mech; at least he didn't have to worry about security while he was gone.

But why would Prowl call him in _now?_ They rarely had reason to talk outside of weekly officer meetings. 

...Maybe it was all the overtime Red Alert had forced on himself. He winced to himself as he turned a corner, hurrying as fast as he could. That was likely the cause; Prowl, like himself, disliked anything out of the ordinary. How would he explain it, if that was the issue? Working meant Red Alert didn't have time to sit and think, which was an especially gruesome fate while Inferno was gone on his scouting mission. Three weeks the big mech had been gone and it felt like torture. Red Alert was much happier not being able to contemplate why exactly that was, and had no idea how to explain that to the severe officer.

The closer he got to Prowl's office, the more panicked he became. What if Prowl had seen the few stolen kisses they'd shared? The hand holding late at night when they were off-shift? Inferno was a subordinate, and while this team didn't appear to frown upon fraternization, Red Alert knew it would eventually interfere with both of their jobs. He'd been promising himself to curtail Inferno's flirting- he was fairly sure it was flirting- but those large hands would settle on his frame and the kind optics stared down at him and it was always _next time, next time._

Venting harshly, Red Alert knocked then entered Prowl's office.

"Hey, Red!"

"Inferno?" Red Alert shut the door behind him, then rushed over to the tall bot standing beside Prowl's desk. "I thought- When did you get back?"

"Just got in," Inferno grinned, resting a hand on Red Alert's shoulder and sending a small thrill through his frame. "How ya been?"

Red Alert gave Prowl a cursory nod- this all felt very rude, somehow- then smiled up at Inferno. "I've been busy-,"

"You haven't been well," Prowl interjected coolly. "But that is another discussion."

"What?" Red Alert turned to Prowl, small hands clenching into fists. "What do you mean?"

"I said, that is another discussion, which I will get to momentarily," Prowl returned flatly. "Inferno has requested to be transferred to Security."

Red Alert stared at Prowl, shocked, then turned to glare up at Inferno, who looked fairly alarmed.

"Sir, uh," Inferno fumbled, "I ain't talked to Red 'bout it yet-,"

"Irrelevant." Prowl glanced between them.

"Inferno, why?" Red Alert asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous! You can't transfer to Security, it'd be suicide on your career."

Inferno's hand had dipped down to grip Red Alert's arm, squeezing it gently. "There's more important things'n my career."

Red Alert's systems froze, his frame shuddering once before going rigid. No- Inferno couldn't think- "No! Whatever we've- _discussed_ outside of business has no effect on work."

Inferno took a step back, his smile fading into a miserable expression. "But Red, I-,"

"No," Red Alert repeated emphatically. "You cannot do this, Inferno. As your potential new supervisor, I refuse to authorize your transfer."

" _I_ have."

Red Alert flinched, turning to glare at Prowl. "What?!"

"Technically, in the distribution and assignment within the divisions, I outrank you," Prowl explained calmly. "I have authorized Inferno's transfer."

Red Alert and Inferno began sputtering, but Prowl silenced them with a sharp gesture.

"Red Alert, your efficiency has increased by 12% since Inferno's squad arrived," Prowl said with a hint of smugness. "However, the cycle after Inferno left for his latest mission, your response time decreased by 8%, and has stabilized at 10% less than your new norm. And that's with your working five groons of overtime every cycle."

"I..." Red Alert gaped, ashamed and nervous by the results. "Are you sure-,"

"Inferno, your psych profile states your primary function is guardian, not warrior," Prowl continued blithely. "Although your skills as a warrior are extremely valuable, our outpost needs more defense than offense currently. It is the perfect opportunity for you to gain technical knowledge."

Silence fell for a few seconds before Inferno gripped Red Alert's shoulder again.

"Red, I was gonna ask you 'fore this went through," he said quietly. "I just wanted to make sure I _could_ transfer 'fore I said anything!"

"I still refuse," Red Alert replied stubbornly. 

"But, Red." Inferno looked as crestfallen as a moment ago. "Why?"

Red Alert shook off his grasp, optics falling to the side. That pained gaze made his spark pulse unhappily. "You're superimposing emotions you think exist outside of work onto our professional positions. You may think you have..." He glanced at Prowl, thoroughly embarrassed, "an _infatuation_ with me, but it _will_ fade and you will regret transferring for such a shallow reason."

"Is that what ya think?" Inferno snapped.

Red Alert froze, startled into staring up at Inferno. It belatedly occurred to him that he had never heard Inferno angry- truly angry. "Yes, that's exactly what I think."

"Then listen to me." Inferno grabbed his arm, tugging him close enough so Red Alert could feel the confused fluctuations of fury and affection in his EM fields. "Prowl's right; I'm supposed to be a protector. Sure, I can do that out in a fight, but I can also do that here on base, and _you,_ Red..." The narrowed optics blazed down at Red Alert. "You bring out all the good things in me, in my function. Yer the one I wanna protect. Yer the one I wanna learn from, teach to, and spend my cycles with. If ya don't want anything more'n that, well, fine. That ain't my motivation here."

Inferno's heavy venting echoed in the small office; Prowl's dimmed gaze felt like it was baring Red Alert's spark for them both to see. Shame flooded his fields as he dipped his head, trying to make sense of the whirl of emotions swirling in his processors. He wanted what Inferno was offering- _everything_ \- but he was so _frightened._

"Red."

Inferno's gentle tone pulled him out of his spiraling thoughts, instinctively pressing against the larger mech's side.

"Red, I wanna be yer partner. An' from what Prowl said, we function better as a team. Please, Red." A warm hand slid around to stroke the small of his back. "I need ya."

"Inferno, I..." Red Alert glanced quickly at Prowl, who shrugged and pushed the assignment pad toward them.

"Liaisons within and between ranks is... acceptable." Prowl grimaced. "Admitting otherwise would be hypocritical."

Red Alert didn't have the idle cache to figure out exactly what that last comment meant; he was too distracted by Inferno's hands and earnest, expectant gaze. "I can't guarantee you'll always want to be my partner."

"I can," Inferno smiled. "Take a chance and trust me on this?"

"It's not chance." Red Alert reached up, brushing his fingers along the edge of Inferno's shoulder. "I do trust you."

"Excellent." Prowl tapped the data pad with a sharp ting of his knuckles. "Red Alert, please sign the acceptance form and take Inferno with you. On your way out."

Red Alert huffed, but obediently signed the pad before tugging Inferno toward the door. The second it clicked shut, he was swept up in Inferno's arms, squeezed tightly in a hug.

"It ain't just an infatuation," Inferno rumbled against his audial. Red Alert shivered, torn between panicking and melting into the embrace. "But if ya don't want it goin' farther than business, I won't push ya. I'd never push ya, Red."

"I know." Red Alert glanced over his shoulder to make sure they were alone, then buried his face against Inferno's warm neck. "I'm so scared you'll leave once you see me glitch, or find out how boring I really am."

"Not a chance," Inferno rumbled. 

"B-But I would like more," Red Alert stuttered, words muffled. "Outside of work, I m-mean." He reset his vocalizer, trying to clear the static. "Now, let's arrange your new schedule. Partner."

"I already know yers," Inferno teased happily as he set Red Alert back on his feet.

"Yes, well..." Red Alert pulled the large hand up to his face, pressing a quick kiss to the palm. "Maybe we can make a few... additions."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
